RP: Zombies
thumb|300px|right|The Theme Song of the Role Play. (Treyarch don't sue me!) Characters Sith-venator Robert Logan Clark *Main Weapon:Mk 14 Mod 0 Enhanced Battle Rifle *Secondary Weapon:M4 Carbine *Sidearm:USP.45 *Personality:Monotone, natural leader but doesnt like to lead, happy even during an Apoclypse. *Skills:Good Aim with heavy weapons Micheal Clark *Main Weapon:Remington 1100(Semi Automatic Shotgun) *Secondary Weapon:FN P90 *Sidearm:M9 *Personality:Spunky *Skills:Mechanic GhilleSuitHero Corey McAmis *Main Weapon: Steyr AUG A1 *Secondary Weapon: Winchester 1887 *Sidearm: .357 Magnum Revolver *Personality: The joker of the squad. *Skills: Marksman Prolouge Zombies have taken over the world. There are few survivors left anywhere in the world. Those who are left are either very skilled in combat, hiding, or fleeing. There is no help from governments, but some survivors are soldiers. The infection is bad, but it could be worse. The virus only infects the dead so survivors don't have to worry about being infected, but zombies still crave the flesh of the living, and in times of extremes zombies will go after animals or even eat vegetation. Zombies are still human remember, if a zombie is shot in heart, THEY WILL DIE. Chapter 1 1624 Bickerstaff Boulevard, Knoxville, Tennessee, United States of America, North America, Earth, Sol System, Local Cluster, Milky Way Galaxy, Universe Sith-venator(Real name Robert Logan Clark) awoke with a startle, he heard a loud growl out of his bedroom. He cautiously got up from his bed to go to the bathroom careful not to step on anything. He took a shower, !@#$, and shave and then got dressed. He put his jeans and jacket on at last to complete his style he had created. He opened the door to find a six foot zombie staring at him mouth drooling, he closed the door and locked and looked around his room for any kind of weapon. A mace! Logan's brother's friend had given him a small romanian mace once and he kept it in the room. He looked around for anything better but with nothing but airsoft guns he didn't have much of a choice. He opened the door quickly again and before the zombie could react plastic bbs were flown into it's eyes. The blinded zombie couldn't react when Sith tackled the zombie to the ground, he then repeatidly hit the zombie with the mace until it died. He ran down the stairs and took the Under-over shotgun from a closet and took 20 minutes to put it together. He then made his way to the garage and put on his ghillie suit. Hiding in the trees and forestline he made his way to his uncles house, there were guns there and hopefully his uncle might be there. Because he needed ammo for his shotgun badly.Sith-venator Wavingstrider (Commlink) 00:54, March 31, 2010 (UTC) Unknown Location, Austin, Texas "I hate the recoil on this thing!", Nick said, as two-dozen zombies came rushing through the double-doored entrance to the University of Texas. A white man looked over, watching as Nick shot the rifle, kicking his arms back. "Get used to it, kid!", the man said. He was dressed in fatigues, tactical gear on, Nick, in a "mini" Tactical Vest, AK-47 ammo, along with two grenades and a SigPro sidearm. A girl ran from the stairwell, with a Double-barrled Winchester 1887. "Burn you mothers!", she yelled, firing multiple shots. She turned to the stairs, and then back. "Nick, Ed, we have to get the roof, Ted is waiting!" Nick nodded, slowly pulling back. As he got to the stairs, he turned and ran full speed, Ed behind him. "Uhh, Sabina!?", Nick screamed, as Ed took potshots down the stairs. "Cover me! I gotta get somethin'!", Nick ran into a room, and came back with a Longhorns Varisty jacket and T-shirt in hand, along with some Phosporus in a bottle, and three kitchen knifes. "Were at the 17th floor! Keep pushing!", Ed yelled, as the howls and slurps of zombies roared not far behind. As they reached the roof, Ted had a helicopter spinning. A Blackhawk, jacked from a few lone soldiers. Ed had posed as a scout, and killed them the second they wouldn't let him take the copter. Ted was a pilot, in his late 60s, but in great shape. Sabina was a mysterious person, the closest thing Nick had to family, like an older sister, at 16. Nick, at 13 (LOGAN!), was the youngest, but wasn't unfamiliar with weapons. They all piled in, Ed taking the Vulcan, and they piled out of Austin. Knoxville Logan made his way to his uncles house after hours of avoiding zombies in his ghillie suit. He ran up to the house and as soon as he opened his uncle's door he had a shotgun pointing at his face. "O your not infected, who is it under there?"-asked Micheal Clark. "You silly goose it's me!"-repied Logan after taking off his mask. "Logan? I though you would have been on the helicopter, your family did."-said Micheal. "There were helicopters? I must have slept through the initial outbreak and evacuation. Why are you still here?-asked Logan. "Alesha(Mike's wife) was the last on the final helicopter, I stayed behind to make sure she would get to safety in Alaska."-asnwered Mike. "So what's the plan?"-asked Logan. "I don't have one, do you?"-answered Mike. "In a matter of fact I do, give me some 12 Gauge and we can fight our way to the National Gaurd Armory next to my school."-replied Logan. "Works with me."-said Mike. Mike gave Logan some shotgun shells and both got into his truck and pushed to the Armory to get weapons and ammo for the trip to Alaska. Sith-venator Wavingstrider (Commlink) 01:33, March 31, 2010 (UTC) Middle of Nowhere, Texas No one spoke. The helicopter was silent, aside from the propellers. Nick looked off the edge, and saw a 7-11. "Ted, over there!", Nick spoke, directing Ted to the 7-11. He landed at the 7-11, letting them out. Ed went in first. He whistled, and watched as three zombies came running. Sabina blew them apart with the Winchester, and whooped as Nick looked through the items. He grabbed three Hersheys bars, a water, and some Ruffles. He walked out, and went back to the helicopter. Backroads of Knoxville, close to downtown Sith and Mike made thier way to the armory visa Mike's truck. Traveling down the road at 50 mph they got to the armory fairly quickly. Once there they quickly loaded a military humvee with a lot of weapons, ammo, fuel, and food and water. Sith picked out his favorite of the guns, the all mighty M14 EBR. WIth their resources secured they hit the highway and headed for Alaska the southern route. They would pass by the border states until they hit california where they would hopefully find a boat or plane to take them to Alaska.Sith-venator Wavingstrider (Commlink) 17:47, March 31, 2010 (UTC) Northern Texas, Near Amarillo Sabina looked at Ed. He was slumped over his minigun, asleep. They were headed to Amarillo. They were going to find fuel at the airport there. They were going to live. And, they were going to steal a private jet, and load up the Vulcan on it. But first, they'd have to get through Balch Springs, Mesquite, and a whole bunch of other towns. Nick looked out, sitting next to the pilot, Ted. All he was armed with was an old Revolver, an unknown model. It had engraving, but it was too worn to see. The helicopter was going to grab some more food in Balch Springs, being the first town on their way. The helicopter slowed, and went for a Wal-Mart. Nick cocked his head. "Ted. A Walmart is huge. How many infected? Two dozen, a hundred!? I have all I need! Right here!" Nick pointed to his bottled water, and jolly ranchers. Ted laughed. "I'll stay behind with you, if you'd like." Nick nodded. Meanwhile, Sabina poked Ed, the thirty two year old soldier, in the back, waking him up. Startled, Ed fired off a shot from the Vulcan, from the fright. He cursed, then turned to Sabina. "Are we there yet!?", he yelled. Sabina laughed, and nodded no. She turned around, and saw the Wal-mart. They parked in the GROCERIES section, being it a Walmart Supercenter. Sabina and Ed walked out, Nick giving Sabina his AK. And then they went in. Category:Sith Venator